Me dejaste como a la papa sin catsup
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Alden rompio con Sharon y esta no sabe por qué, un lío tormentoso se aproxima ¿Será que el chico ya no la ama? ¿La habrá cambiado por otra? El primer fanfic de Brace Face en español...


Kari: No espero que este fic tenga muchas reviews, después de todo creo que es el primer fic de esta serie en español en esta página, pero si has entrado a leerlo espero que te guste.

**Me dejaste como a la papa sin catsup**

Había estado todo el fin de semana rondando en mi cabeza aquella trágica escena, daba vueltas una y otra vez lastimándome de igual manera como lo hizo cuando todo paso.

_Flash Back_

_En los pasillos de la escuela..._

_Sharon: Quizás este fin de semana podamos hacer algo en casa – dijo la rubia tratando de romper el silencio que hacia varios momentos había reinado entre ella y su novio - ... claro, eso si tu quieres... – termino diciendo en vista del poco interés que el castaño mostraba._

_mmm... Sharon yo – apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar el hilito de voz de Alden – quiero decirte que..._

_La rubia ya intuía que aquello era el preludio de un fatídico final._

_Eres una chica genial – continuo Jones – me divierto mucho contigo y se que eres alguien muy especial, es por eso que no pienso seguir engañándote, porque se que no lo mereces..._

_Alden tu no estarás... – la voz de Spitz estaba apunto de cortarse._

_Esto – decía tímidamente el castaño con la vista baja- se acabo._

_Sharon no pudo menos que verlo alejarse sin poder preguntar por qué la abandonaba, por quién la dejaba justo en el momento en que más enamorada estaba de el. No hubo excusas, no existieron explicaciones, simplemente.... se fue._

_End flash back_

Eso ocurrió el viernes al finalizar las clases y desde entonces no lo he visto ¿qué haré cuando lo vuelva a ver? ¿Me mirará? ¿Me saludará? ¿Cómo reaccionará el? ¿Le habrá importado al menos un poco el que me haya dejado con el corazón roto?

Siento que las lágrimas no paran de caer de mis ojos, me siento deshecha. Yo en realidad lo amaba, y hubiera estado dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de retenerlo. Pero ahora no se que voy a hacer.

El lunes estaba en clase de inglés, la maestra nos estaba enseñando los cognados y yo no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Alden, quien estaba sentado hasta el frente, como siempre en esa clase. Parece que todo para el sigue igual... ¿es que nunca le importe aunque sea un poco?

Todo estará bien – me dijo Maria quien estaba en el asiento de al lado.

Cuanto agradezco tener su apoyo en estos momentos.

Termino la clase, le indique a Maria y a Connor que se esperarán un poco, hasta que Alden y Brock hubiesen salido del salón, pero fue mi desgracia que le tocará limpiar en pizarrón, así que no tuve más remedio que pasar frente a donde el estaba. Cuando me acerque, el se volvió a verme, mis ojos se desviaron instintivamente.

Hola – me saludo fríamente

Hola... ¿qué tal? – le respondí con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Fue todo lo que conversamos, ¿puedes creerlo? Después del tórrido romance que vivimos, eso fue todo lo que al tonto se le ocurrió decir – dijo cuando ella y sus mejores amigos estaban en la habitación de la rubia.

Maria: Pero... ¿deberías pedirle una explicación? No es justo que sin más ni más te haya hecho esto.

Sharon: Eso ya no importa, si corto conmigo es porque ya no le intereso

Connor: Es muy extraño que te haya cortado, ustedes siempre se llevaron bien, de hecho eran la pareja más estable de toda la escuela.

Sharon inclina la cabeza tratando de ocultar un par de lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse.

Maria: Sharon – dice poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga – cualquier cosa que haya sido... no fue tu culpa – le sonríe cariñosamente.

Sharon: Gracia Maria – corresponde con otra sonrisa – me alegra mucho tenerlos a ustedes conmigo.

Conner : ¿No es el viernes el partido de hokie?

Sharon: Si... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Conner: Ya lo veras – se levanta dispuesto a marcharse – no te preocupes, yo averiguare qué fue lo que paso.

En eso sono el timbre de la casa.

Sharon: ¿Quién será? – se levanta y se asoma por la ventana para ver de quién se trata.

Maria: No se ve quién pueda ser...

Sharon!! – gritaba desde abajo la voz de Adam, su hermano - ¡Te buscan!

Sharon: No me imagino quién podrá ser, a menos que se trate de Brock, pues Alden ya no me habla y ustedes dos están aquí, de ahí en fuera no tengo más amigos.

Connor: Pues baja y averiguado, yo de paso, me voy, me toca cuidar del abuelo.

Salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y buscaron con la vista a la persona que buscaba a la rubia, pero en la sala solo estaba Adam viendo la televisión.

Sharon: Y... ¿en dónde esta la persona que me buscaba? – refunfuño la chica creyendo que su hermano le había hecho una broma.

Adam: Esta allá afuera, le dije que se pasará pero no quiso.

Sin más, Sharon, que para sus adentros deseaba que se tratara de Alden, se puso nerviosa al imaginar la imagen de su amor parado ahí afuera.

Maria: ¿Qué esperas para abrir la puerta? Quien sea que te este esperando debe estarse congelándose con este clima.

Timidamente tomo la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la giro para abrirla y encontrarse con una imagen conocida que anteriormente ya había estado ahí en tantas otras ocasiones...

Sharon: ¡¿Alden?! – Exclamo la rubia al contemplar a su ex –novio parado a la puerta de su casa.

Alden: Sharon... tenemos que hablar....

""""

Kari: Espero que alguien lea este fic. Me encanta esta caricatura, esta Kawaii. Y me encanta ese Alden es super cute, espero que haya alguien que comparta mi gusto por Brace face. Es un fic bastante desubicado, algo malo, pero tenia ganas de hacerlo y aquí esta.


End file.
